


In the Name of the Moon

by UniverseHeart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Love, Johto Region, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseHeart/pseuds/UniverseHeart
Summary: The fight at New Island came to a close, and Mewtwo is left to find a new home for himself and his fellow clones, searching for their rightful place in the world, all while trying to get to know each other and find a meaning for their lives. Unbeknownst to Mewtwo, Team Rocket is already following his tracks.Paranoid that he may be found and recaptured by Giovanni, the Psychic Clone one day finds another fugitive from Team Rocket - a human girl named Monika.





	In the Name of the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song:   
>  • Conro - Me (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gw1QsW-myEg)
> 
> Welcome to yet another fanfic I have started! This will be a fanfic that I had intended when I was 13 years old, but never did. Now I am nearing 30 years of age and finally want to try and write the story about how my self-insert and Mewtwo met and fell in love. It may seem "cringy" to some, but f*ck it, Cringe Culture is fucking dead - also I am an adult and can do whatever I want. 
> 
> This fanfic is supposed to take place right after Mewtwo and his clones have left New Island to go and find a new place to live; so it's basically spanning the time between the first movie and the Mewtwo Special "Mewtwo Returns" and will describe the way that Mewtwo and his clones took until they settled at Mount Quena.

His group was resting inside of the cave where they were able to find temporary shelter during the daylight, for he and his group could only travel the lands unseen - anything else was too dangerous, and they could not be discovered under any circumstances. The biggest problem by far was the size of the group - 25 Pokémon, 26 if their leader was counted as well, all in search for the ideal place to call their home. Everyone of them had different requirements as well, and wherever they would eventually settle, it was clear from the onset that they will need to have enough water for the water-type Pokémon of the group to live in.

It was true that he could have just abandoned them, but he had found that he was simply unwilling to do that, for in the end they were just like he was. Clones, every single one of them. Products of Science, even if not all of them had the same creator. Only the leader of this odd group of Pokemon was created by humans, and then he went on to create others just as he had been made. The irony of his doing wasn't lost on him, but even if he committed the same sin they had, he would be more compassionate than any human being had been to him. He would never use his creations for experiments like it was been threatened to him when he first awakened into this world.

"Pika! Pikachu!" The voice of the Pokémon beside him woke him from his thoughts, as he looked down at the electric mouse by his feet, illuminated by the light of sundown coming from the cave entrance where he stood to overlook the surroundings. _"You are right",_ he answered in his psychic voice, _"it is time to search for food."_ Their rations were currently very limited, so it made sense to send out the fastest members of the team to go out and collect something edible, which usually ended up being berries as well as other odds and ends. On occasion - and especially something that was usually done by the Pikachu of the group - some of them would be daring enough to  steal from passing Pokémon Trainers if they weren't careful enough about their possessions. Though he wished they wouldn't do that, as the risk of getting caught was too high in his estimation. However, if it ever came to that, he would protect them from further harm. His strong psychic powers, able to erase minds, would surely come in handy if needed, and he was thankful to have that option.

His amethyst eyes looked over his companions who all rested in the cave, as Mewtwo decided who to send out first. "Rapidash. Vulpix, Scyther, you will come out with me as scouts. Pikachu, Meowth, Pidgeot, you are the first group of collectors. The others can rest here for now, for your role will come at a later time." The other Pokémon nodded in agreement as the ones Mewtwo summoned rushed over to his side, obeying him like they would any other trainer. But of course they would, out of necessity, for he was the one who coordinated him, kept them safe and stayed by their side, and they were thankful for that.

The clone concentrated as a blue hue appeared around him and the Pokémon he called, levitating them from the ground and allowing them to fly into whatever direction they chose. It was something his companions greatly enjoyed because it gave them a feeling of weightlessness. They loved it even back then, when they first had departed on this long journey in search of a new home.

                                                                                                                           ************

_The stadium below them was illuminated by the sunlight and blue above them that had broken through the thick storm clouds he had created earlier. Below him, he could observe a scene of happiness and relief, as the human boy and his Pikachu embraced and the tears of sadness turned to joy on all faces, clone or natural Pokémon alike. The emotions he felt during this were almost overwhelming for him, the warmth and the peace, and above all HOPE. If the combined power of the tears was able to revive the human boy, then this would mean that how they came to be alive was meaningless, because at the core of their being they were all the same. They were all ALIVE._

_"I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are", he spoke out loud, and the Mew floating peacefully beside him nodded in agreement, before he could hear a question from the small Legendary tugging on the edge of his mind._

_"What are you going to do now?", Mew's voice asked, "now that you have realized this, what will you do with your gift of life?" It was a good question, for his ambitions from earlier were now meaningless; it was as if a rug had been swept from under him, and he was a blank slate once again. He could only answer in terms of what he didn't want to live his life for. He could never be a slave to a human master again like he had been when he was still training under Giovanni._

_"I don't know", the larger clone answered, "because what do I know about life yet? Though I do know what I must do to rectify my mistakes. I have seen that not all humans have pure malice inside their hearts, or the boy wouldn't have tried to stop us." "Come with me then", the Mew offered up to him in a gesture of friendship, "I do not know nor can I tell you the meaning of your life. Everyone alive must search for that on their own. But what I can do is help you with a starting point for your own journey." The Mew knew that anything more of an offer would most likely go against the clone's pride, but at least she could do just this much for him. And so, Mewtwo accepted, because he knew that he had to start all over again, but at least he wasn't alone. He knew that he was the creator of all the Pokemon that were with him, and thus he will not leave them behind. From now on they will be his brethren._

_As for the humans, Mewtwo mused, they would simply forget everything that had transpired here. It was for the better if no one knew of their existence and if no one remembered what they have gone through and seen here. He knew he couldn't exactly erase his mistakes, but at the very least he could take away the nightmares the humans would have if they did remember. He could feel Mew agree with that sentiment, and so he lifted up all of his cloned Pokemon into the air with his powers. In delight, they smiled brightly at the marvelous experience of weightless flight, and he turned around as he bid the humans below him Goodbye. "Where are you going?", the boy the shouted, and Mewtwo replied: "Where my heart can learn what yours knows so well. What transpired here I will always remember. But for you these things are best forgotten." And with his powers, he restored the Island to the way it had been before he had built his castle, and the humans were transported back to where they had been before arriving here._

_Together with Mew, all of them flew through the now clearing blue sky as the stadium below them disintegrated into nothingness - the humans would be teleported back in time before this ever happened, their memories erased. Mewtwo looked at Mew in a surprised manner as she smiled at him, lending him some of her power. Transporting people through time was not something he had ever learned before, but Mew softly guided him into how to do it, telling him that once, one of the Legendaries of Time has taught her. Left behind was now New Island, in a pristine state and covered with a sea of flowers. Mew watched on as Mewtwo rewrote reality according to his desires, and while impressed by the performance, the tiny Legendary worried for its brother as well - the life he was given would be easy, and instead filled with strife and grief if he didn't learn how to protect himself - though not because he was lacking in power, but because he was lacking in experience of the world._

_The cloned Pokemon stopped their flight after they were some distance away, looking down at the now empty island which was their birthplace, when one of them spoke up. It was the Squirtle of the group "Squirtle, Squir?", it asked, "Why can't we just stay here?" "Because it is not safe anymore. Though it may be abandoned now, the humans still know of the existence of this island, and so, we must leave", Mewtwo explained. He was suddenly confronted with the realization that his cloned Pokémon all were their own persons and that he will have to get to know them more closely in the coming times._

_Mew interrupted his thoughts as she giggled and circled the Squirtle curiously in her flight and the Squirtle blushed slightly before deciding to blow a bubble at Mew in amusement, making Mew jump up and down happily before Mewtwo interrupted the playful kitten. "Mew, would you please show us a way that you suggest we could go?" Mew glanced back at him mischievously. "Why are you in such a hurry?" The slight glare from its clone amused the pink Pokemon greatly, but to not further test its patience, Mew gave in. "Okay okay, I will show you the way. Follow me!" And so the pink Legendary zipped through the sky in the front of the line, with Mewtwo and his new family following closely behind._

**********************

The psychic watched over them as his cloned companions went to work at collecting berries and other edible plants as food supplies during sundown. They didn't have much time left before darkness would creep up, so they would have to be quick so that the team sent in after them will also have enough time to collect what they could.

Scythertwo was quick in finding some berry trees, and Pikachutwo as well as Meowthtwo followed closely behind him, both carrying a plastic bag each as a temporary storage for anything useful they would find on their scavenger hunts. The bags themselves have been a lucky find, very likely left behind by some careless human as trash, though now they were definitely appreciated by the clones and have found a much more useful purpose than ending up as litter in the landscape. Currently, the group was walking through a forested area that was known to have lots of berry bushes, so the chances of getting some for their own consumption was high - however, they still had to be on a constant lookout for any potential trainers that might come their way. In fact, in order to minimize the risk of being found, they decided to go looking for food starting at sundown in the first place, as most young Trainers were known to leave to find shelter for nightfall. Still they couldn't be careful enough, which is why Mewtwo always came with them, observing them either from above while hovering or by carefully concealing himself in the shadows. His psychic senses outstretched, he could feel it when someone unfamilar came close to them within a certain radius. Usually though, all he could feel were the signatures of the wild Pokemon whose territories they temporarily intruded upon.

Some of the wild Pokemon were curious about the Newcomers, and some would even strike up conversations with them if they were not too busy; others would even go so far as to help them out, which the clones were grateful for. The fear of trainers that might come to discover and snatch them from their natural habitat is definitely something that brought the cloned Pokemon and wild Pokemon together, as it was a shared worry between them all.

Scythertwo was focusing on finding more berries as he carefully parted some bushes to check. As he rustled around them, he was able to find some Oran berries in one of them. "Scyther!Scy!", he exclaimed to get the attention of his nearby comrades, and Meowthtwo quickly ran over to him. "Nya?", the cat Pokemon asked, "You found something?"

"Yes, a bunch of Orans", the green bug-type Pokemon pointed to his tiny treasure and Meowthtwo was quick to act, snatching the berries up and placing them in the bag he was carrying with him.

"Thanks, Scyther!", the cat Pokemon said, and his green companion nodded, though a slightly worried expression washed over his face which didn't go unnoticed. "What's wrong?" "Oh, it's nothing", Scythertwo said as he turned around to look through more bushes, though he was still striking up a conversation while looking.

"I was just wondering what will happen to us. What if one day we will not be able to find any berries of anything else to eat?" "That won't happen!", Meowthtwo answered in unflinching optimism, "Mewtwo would never let it come so far, and we both know that!" "I know. It still worries me that we haven't been able to find a stable home so far. Certainly you have noticed that a few of us are growing tired of the never-ending journey that we have been on since the day of our creation. I wouldn't complain if we finally found a steady home."

The nomadic lifestyle was taxing for them, that is what Meowthtwo knew, but he still said: "I don't mind all this travelling. I like all the sights and sounds we get to experience on our way. Sure, a home would be nice, but I am happy to have been travelling so far." "Of course you would be, you're happy and optimistic about everything", Scythertwo laughed. Indeed, from their group, the cat Pokemon was the eternal optimist, and he cheered up everyone whenever that was needed. One could say that he was happy to be alive and enjoying it, in stark contrast to many of them. Scyther himself did not know where to go and what to live for. They had been made for battle, created as fighting machines and thus given a very clear purpose. But the battle against the originals that they had been cloned from was long over, and they had been aimless ever since, which was frustrating him.

He cut through the next bushes with a bit more force than necessary to let it out when Meowthtwo wasn't looking. Oh, how he wished they could have a place for themselves where they don't have to be live in fear like this.

Meowthtwo temporarily left Scythertwo to check back in with Mewtwo. As he approached the clone, Mewtwo let himself float downwards until his feet touched the ground and his blue-glowing eyes returned to their amethyst color. He looked down on the smaller cat before him, asking: "Have you found enough?"

Meowthtwo held up the bag he carried to Mewtwo. The bag wasn't even filled a third of the way, and the clone noticed with dismay that their collections have been getting sparser over time. While berries didn't take long to grow (Orans re-grew especially quick), the problem was that there was just too many of them to feed. Another hindrance that was nagging as the back of his mind was the question if they could sustain themselves on just Berries long-term. Would this kind of diet be enough for them to continue living? What would happen to them once winter comes and berries would become wholly unavailable?

Mewtwo had a grim look on his face and once he noticed that Meowthtwo was eyeing him carefully, Mewtwo shook his head to clear his mind. "It's not enough, is it?", Meowthtwo simply stated, but his creator didn't immediately answer. "I don't think it is", he finally admitted, as much as he disliked it. Maybe he had been too hasty in leaving New Island behind - if they had stayed for even just a while longer, they would still have had access to food and al materials that he had been able to accumulate from the humans on the mainland during the trips he made to build his castle from the ground-up. Now all they had at their disposal was whatever they were able to find in the wild. Unless...

An idea had begun to form within Mewtwo's mind. There was something he could do to safeguard the survival of himself and his clones, and that would be to go back to his old methods.

Meowthtwo looked at Mewtwo curiously as he noticed the spark of an idea in his eyes, and then the frown that followed which indicated that the idea was a troubling one. "You seem to have an idea!", the smaller cat Pokémon remarked as a prompt for Mewtwo to answer. "I do, but it may be too dangerous. I was thinking about committing the same acts that helped me immensely when I first build New Island. Which is to procure all needed items from the human world. I could go and obtain food from the Pokémon mart and medicine from the Pokémon Center."

"That idea is GENIUS!", Meowthtwo exclaimed, "that would solve most of our problems! And doing so would also give us something to offer to the other Pokémon to barter with!" "Oh, that is actually a good point that I haven't even considered before!" Mewtwo smiled at Meowthtwo, amused that he had the ability to make the Psychic think outside of the box.

"But the problem is that humans are very perceptive. If I were to do this, I have to be extremely careful to not be caught. My modus operandi also has to always change, be different. Would I procure the items in the same manner every time, suspicion about a serial robber would quickly arise."

"Then just do it slightly different every time! The it should be fine."

"No, that is also no solution. A pattern can also emerge based on where and how often I strike. Would I do it too often in one place, it'd be noticeable as well." "But we are moving around a lot, so you wouldn't rob the same places too often, right?"

"It would still lead to traceable pattern!"

"Nya, but why are you so worried about being found at all? It's like you are expecting something to find you", Meowthtwo remarked innocently enough, but this made Mewtwo halt and look at him in a surprised expression. The psychic clone suddenly realized that he had never told the clones about his past before - and that he was terrified at the possibility of being found by Team Rocket. While he had wiped the memories of the kids that had fought him on New Island, he had never done so with the man who had commissioned his creation. And with Giovanni still being out there, there was no doubt within Mewtwo's mind that the leader of Team Rocket would stop at nothing to get revenge on the clone for daring to defy him. So it was imperative for Mewtwo to never let anybody find out where they were. He knew Giovanni as a vengeful person who won't dare to stop until he got his precious investment back. Heck, for all Mewtwo knew, he could have already sent out spies with the specific task of finding him.

A sudden loud cry for help made both Pokémon flinch. Mewtwo's eyes widened in horror as he was shaken out of his contemplations. Meowthtwo's ears twitched as Mewtwo dashed forward in psychic flight, cursing under his breath for the momentary lapse in attention. The smaller cat Pokémon got on all fours to quickly follow, but suddenly found himself unable to move. Meowthtwo protested in shock as he realized that Mewtwo used his power to hold him back. Mewtwo looked back at him apologetically, but had figured it would be safer if Meowthtwo stays back for now.

Vulpixtwo was dodging the water attack of a Totodile when Mewtwo was able to spot them. His heart sank when he saw a young human boy holding a Pokéball in one of his hands, with the intent to throw it at his friend. "Totodile, use Water gun! You've gotta hit Vulpix!"

The starter Pokémon obeyed without question, shooting a spray of water at Vulpixtwo, who tried to dodge it with her agility. The water spray followed her movements until it hit her, making her cry out again.

"Great work!", the boy shouted, as Vulpixtwo was now drenched in water, which impeded her movements as the wetness clung to her fur.

She however didn't dare to shake her fur. One second of inattention and the ball would hit her for sure, making her a slave to her captor forever. In retaliation, she concentrated on her inner fire power, spewing a ray of fire at Totodile. The enemy Pokémon countered with water, which caused steam to develop where both elements hit each other. The wind blew the steam into Vulpix's direction, temporarily blinding her. Another spout of water hit her again, causing Vulpix to stumble and fall to the ground. Satisfied, the boy raised his arm to throw the Pokéball in triumph, and Vulpix closed her eyes in defeat as she saw the ball hurling directly at her.

A surprised shout of the boy startled her, causing her to cautiously open her eyes when the expected impact didn't occur.

The Pokéball floated mid-air, engulfed by a light-blue psychic aura. Vulpix let out a sigh of relief at the familiar sight. She was safe now.

The ball dropped to the ground with a thud. The boy couldn't believe what had happened and looked around the clearing trying to find out what had stopped his ball from landing on the target.

"What?! Who is there?? SHOW YOURSELF!!" The Totodile looked at his trainer in confusion, but then both of their attentions fell on Mewtwo, as he stepped out of hiding. His eyes were glowing blue as Vulpixtwo was lifted up into his arms, and the boy couldn't do anything else but stare at the sight before him. He had never seen any Pokémon before that looked remotely like this! He quickly pulled out his Pokédex, which only showed static, unable to detect what Mewtwo even was.

The boy was shivering in fear, as whatever kind of Pokémon this was, it was tall, seemed extremely powerful and exuded intelligence that was beyond frightening. "Wh-who are you?", the boy managed to stutter, not really expecting any answer, still hoping in vain that this apparition was nothing more than an illusion that his mind had dreamed up, but then he could hear a deep psychic voice speaking in his head.

"You will not lay a finger on this Pokémon", it simply stated. The boy clutched the Totodile that had run up to him to his chest in fear. The last thing that this human boy could remember seeing were eyes that glowed blue.  


End file.
